


越总的一句荤话...

by yuean



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 女攻男受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuean/pseuds/yuean
Summary: 一句话开车之越总doi对待不同男人不同态度，tui，渣女（不是）
Kudos: 12





	越总的一句荤话...

腹黑哭包男明星 陈故

“一开始哭着求我/操/你，现在又哭着说不要，你到底要怎样啊宝贝？”

傲娇嘴硬男秘书 谢源殊

“现在还嘴硬的起来？看来是我不够卖力......嘘，小点声，路过的员工会听到哦。”

高冷毒舌男警察 陆靖霖

“陆警官怎么这个时候不说话了？哈...你下面的小嘴可就诚实多了，咬/的/我/好/紧。”

温柔忠犬管家 魏艺泽

“慢点？不行哦，慢点的话，我们都不会舒服的。乖，再坚持一会儿...”

邪魅狂狷男总裁 越杭

“......闭嘴。既然还有力气说话，就再来几轮吧......怎么不说了？还继续吗？”

温润病弱医生 林文楚

“林医生要多锻炼啊，不然和我待久了，你这身子骨都要散架...呼......”


End file.
